


Restrained

by tiredvampire



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII Remake: Intergrade
Genre: Deepground (Compilation of FFVII), Kissing, M/M, Romantic Angst, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredvampire/pseuds/tiredvampire
Summary: Nero’s powers are too dangerous, even for Deepground, so Weiss is tasked with restraining him.
Relationships: Nero the Sable/Weiss the Immaculate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder: They aren’t real people.

“How long has he been like this?” The Restrictor leaned in to look at a monitor in front of a group of scientists. In the solitary confinement cell, Nero was huddled in a corner. He rocked back and forth, his face buried in his hands. The purple streaks of darkness swirled around him so strong and thick he was barely visible.

“Three days.” A scientist replied, his voice distorted by the gas mask all Deepground scientists donned. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms in thought. “Since he’s already enhanced he won’t die, but we certainly weren’t expecting the G- cells to cause this kind of reaction.”

“Hmm. And the others?”

“They had no reaction to the G-cell splicing. We’re theorizing the tainted Mako in his bloodstream is having a reaction to the foreign cells.”

“Has anyone made contact with him?”

Another scientist holding a clipboard stepped forward to answer this time. “Yes sir, however, he immediately absorbed them into the darkness.”

“As I suspected. Well then, I guess I’ll go in there myself.” He straightened himself out and headed into the cell.

Nero didn’t look up as the Restrictor entered and slammed the door behind him. The darkness around Nero gave off its usual ululations of tortured souls bound to it.

“Get up.” The Restrictor commanded, still standing back by the door. Nero ignored him. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Nero, he knew none of the Tsviets would directly harm him, especially Nero. He wouldn’t want anything to happen to his beloved older brother after all. He did, however, keep his distance from the darkness swirling around Nero. Not even he was immune to its effects. “I said, get up!”

Nero finally looked up, acknowledging his presence. “And if I don’t?”

“You know the punishment for disobeying me.” The Restrictor marched over to him, grabbing his wrist. The moment his hand entered the purple mist around Nero’s body, he felt the darkness penetrating his mind. Flashes of nightmares and unpleasant memories swirled in his vision as if they were actually happening in the moment. “Guh!” He couldn’t fight it any longer and wrenched his hand back. In a fit of blind rage he kicked Nero in the ribs, despite more darkness contaminating his mind. “You worthless specimen! I will have you out of this room and back to training!” He stormed out.

Nero lay sprawled on the floor nursing his now bruised ribs. He felt like there was fire in his veins, but his body was freezing cold. Whatever they had forcibly injected him with had caused this, that much he knew. Naturally there was nothing he could do other than wait this experiment out, as he did with all the others.

“Sir, what should we do now. His dark powers are becoming uncontrollable. This wasn’t the expected result.” A scientist nervously asked the Restrictor, who had returned to the observation room.

“He will have to be restrained. And if this is permanent then he will be put away. He poses too great a threat with that power, even to me. He may not kill me, however, I don’t want him to have any power above us. Do I make myself clear?”

Some of the scientists looked around the room at each other. Behind the masks they were all a bit disappointed. After all, he had been the only successful sample from the tainted Mako experiments. To give up further study was a waste, however, if they couldn’t touch him to study him, they had no choice.

“Yes sir, but, how are we supposed to restrain him if he won’t let us in?”

“I shall fetch his brother. He will be the one to do it. Fitting don’t you think?”

___________  
  


Weiss stirred from his sleep as he heard the door to his throne room open. Of course, it was the Restrictor, as always.

“Weiss. I have an unusual assignment for you.” The restrictor calmly walked towards his throne. He released the chains binding the Tsviet emperor.

“Not an experiment?” Weiss questioned suspiciously, sorely getting up.

“Not today. Today I have a bit of a treat for you.” He withdrew something from under his thick, black cloak.

It was some sort of clothing article from what Weiss could tell. “What is it exactly? A new suit for me?”

“Not for you. You are to get your brother into this. I have a muzzle for him too.” He tossed the suit to Weiss, who caught it with one hand.

He turned the sleek fabric around in his hands, trying to examine it. “Why? What does it do?”

“It is to restrain him. He’s become too powerful to control.”

“Why must I do it?” He felt his heart sink, he knew why they were making him. Nero trusted and did anything he told him to do.

“You’re his brother, you should do the honors.”

“Fine. Take me to him.” Weiss sighed. It wasn’t like he had much say in the matter. At least he could see Nero, that was reason enough to go.

___________

Weiss entered Nero’s confinement cell quietly. Nero looked up with wide eyes.

“Brother!” He stood up shakily and stumbled into Weiss’ arms.

“Nero...” Weiss held him in a tight embrace. He noticed something was off about his brother. “What’s wrong? Are you sick? I didn’t think you _could_ get sick actually.”

“I-I’m not sure...I can hear their voices more clearly...” He sounded dazed. Looking up into Weiss’ eyes, it was obvious he was upset. “I can hear her voice. It’s all my fault. I took her away from us. From you.”

“Are you talking about our mother?” He flinched. Weiss always hated when Nero would slip into self loathing over the death of their shared mother. “Nero, you know it wasn’t your fault. Besides, is it so bad to hear her voice? I don’t even recall what she looked or sounded like.” He flashed a reassuring smile.

Nero’s powers were mysterious even to him. Those lost in the dark abyss of his portals and vortexes were probably dead. He often wondered if their memories lived on inside him, like some sort corrupted lifestream in his tainted Mako.

Nero nestled into Weiss’ bare chest. “Oh Weiss...” His chest was warm and soft against his cheek. He smelled like Mako, which Nero found intoxicating.

“Nero, I have something I’ve been ordered to do...” Weiss gulped. He was putting off this moment.

“What is it brother?”

“I’ve been ordered to make you change into this new uniform.” He pulled it out from his back waist-band, where he’d been concealing it. Nero pulled away from his chest and looked at the Mako suit and then back at him curiously.

Closing his eyes and nodding, he smiled faintly. “I guess you’ll have to help me out of my current one then.”

“I...ah,” Weiss laughed softly at the comment. “Yes, I suppose I will.” Even under the weather, Nero was as flirtatious with him as ever.

Nero turned his back on him and gathered his messy, black hair over one shoulder to reveal the back zipper of the suit. Weiss slowly pulled it open to reveal his naked back. He brushed the back of his hand against the ghostly pale skin. As he expected, Nero shuddered at the gentle touch. It had been too long since someone had touched him without the intent to abuse or dissect him.

Weiss peeled the skin-tight suit from his body. Nero turned around to face him, fully naked. He held his hands in front of himself shyly.

Brushing Nero’s hair out of his face, Weiss couldn’t help drawing him close. “Mmm, you look so cute...” he hummed into his ear. He was stalling putting on Nero’s new gear. It pained him to have to restrain his brother like this.

Nero put both hands against Weiss’ pectorals and rested his head against his shoulder. He knew the Restrictor and scientists were watching them in the room over, but he didn’t care. In this moment it was just the two of them.

Weiss ran his fingers through Nero’s mess of raven hair, untangling strands of it as he went. “Nero...I need you to put the suit on now...I’m sorry.”

Sighing heavily Nero broke out of the warm embrace and took the suit from him. “Very well.” He reluctantly put it on. Noticing the extra long arms and buckles, a look of realization washed over his face. “They’re restraining me then?”

Weiss nodded somberly, taking Nero’s arms and crossing them over his chest. “Forgive me.” He began securing the straight jacket.

“It’s alright. If you’re the one to do it I will allow it.”

“There’s one more thing...” After buckling the suit up, Weiss pulled out the facial restraint. Nero didn’t like it, but he closed his eyes, waiting for it to be put on. Weiss hesitated a moment, staring at his bare face one last time. Seizing the moment, he leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Nero opened his eyes in elated shock at the kiss. He leaned into it, breathing heavily with excitement.

Finally, Weiss broke away from the kiss, out of breath. “I had to do that one last time...” Brushing his thumb over Nero’s grey lips he whispered, “I’ll miss that.” Nero smiled weakly, then allowed Weiss to put the mask on him. With his orders completed, Weiss hugged him again and turned to leave. Stopping in the doorframe he turned to him. “Never forget how much I love you.” Then, stepping out, the metal door slid shut behind him, locking in place.

It pained Nero to watch him leave again, but he reassured himself that they would see each other again soon. “Maybe some day we can both be free from this torment...”


End file.
